


Mistletoe Mishaps

by fotoshop_cutout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/pseuds/fotoshop_cutout
Summary: It seems like mistletoe is everywhere these days, and while Stiles has managed to avoid the majority of it, it's beginning to seem like someone is targeting him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [kylerinvention](http://kylerinvention.tumblr.com/)!

1\. “What is _that_?” Isaac’s voice rang out over the din of holiday cheer currently being pumped through the loft’s now impressive speaker system. Everyone froze: Kira and Scott with putting lights on the live tree they had picked up, Peter trying not to shred the garland he was twining on the staircase railing, Liam trying to get the wreath to hang straight under Mason’s purview (good luck with that one doing anything _straight_ ), Malia carrying a box of ornaments over to the tree, and Lydia scrutinizing Stiles’ hanging of lights around the massive windows. Isaac nudged the box he had just opened, showing it was halfway filled with greenery sporting little white berries. Lydia was flippant as she answered.

“ _Viscum album_ ,” and she looked up, squinting her eyes at Stiles’ handy-work. “Don’t string it so tightly, you’ve got to make it drape.”

Isaac snorted and shoved the box again with the toe of his sneaker, “What am I supposed to do with it?”

Lydia grumbled under her breath and flicked her hair over her shoulder before addressing the young werewolf once more, “It’s mistletoe. I’m quite sure you know where it gets hung.”

She jabbed a finger at the doorways and then turned back to her work. Stiles was trying to smother a smirk on his lips, but was struggling greatly with the task. Isaac just couldn’t shut his trap though. “But why do we need so much?”

While he sounded genuine, Stiles was certain he didn’t know what he was getting into. Thankfully, Scott came to his rescue before Lydia could tear him to shreds.

“You know, ultimate festivity and all that.” Then Scott grabbed the beta by the arm and dragged him away, whispering furtively. Stiles knew something was up, but was just hoping it had nothing to do with him. He usually wasn’t wrong about that sort of a thing anyway—it was probably a low-scale prank on Derek: the only pack member not currently decorating. It had to be that, Stiles reasoned, as the pack already was decorating without permission. Later, once Derek had come back all irritable and barking about his new décor, and the pack had their little meeting that had dissolved into just hanging out, everyone realized how difficult being under the mistletoe with anyone was getting. Kira and Scott were taking full advantage, but everyone else was trying to time their passes through the doorway so they weren’t caught with someone else. For a while Mason, Liam, Lydia, and Scott were all trying to get Stiles to fetch them things from the kitchen, but each time Stiles managed his errands without getting stuck in the doorway with anyone.

 

2\. It was a few days after the pack meeting at Derek’s loft, with the holidays fast approaching, that Scott decided to come to school wearing a cutesy headband sporting a spring with a mistletoe-likeness attached to the top. Stiles thought it was a ridiculous excuse to give Kira kisses, and after he said as much after school, Scott shrugged and transferred the headpiece to Stiles, who then got a kiss on the cheek by a passing Isaac.

Completely thrown for the moment, he didn’t think anything of it when Lydia approached and asked him to bring Derek over a book she’d borrowed from him. He’d shrugged and tucked it under his arm, heading off to his Jeep. Anything for Lydia. He had almost walked into the lost with the stupid headband on too, except that he saw Peter outside and he had chortled at him in that demeaning way of his. He’d taken it off immediately, and thrown it back into his Jeep.

Once inside, he delivered his cargo and noted that all the mistletoe that Lydia had made Isaac put up the other day had mysteriously vanished. Stiles couldn’t blame the uncle-nephew combo currently residing there. It would be like putting mistletoe up for him and his Dad. Yuck.

 

3. With the holidays closing in fast, Lydia thought they could all use a break on dealing with the supernatural and should instead be handing out with the entire high school. So, she decided to host a holiday party. Not just her Christmas décor this time, Lydia had the pack working overtime with inclusions of all religions with holidays around the same time—all in all her house looked like a hodge-podge. Still, Lydia could not forego the mistletoe—she claimed it would be more fun with more people around.

Stiles had fetched himself a drink, some snacks, and then planted himself in sight of the most frequently used doorway to watch it all go down. Which was great fun until he went to fetch himself another drink and ended up sharing an awkward peck on the lips with Liam.

After that Stiles just melted into a corner with a petulant frown on his lips. Derek joined them at some point, plastering himself next to Stiles and made some pointed jokes about the other people who shared even more awkward kisses than Stiles has endured, or worse, got rejected outright. Slowly, Stiles started enjoying himself again and even was able to rib Liam on his kissing skills (or lack thereof).

 

4. The day before holiday break was due to begin, Isaac decided that Lydia’s party hadn’t caused enough pain and took it upon himself to catch random people under a sprig of mistletoe he brandished even in his friends’ direction with a maniacal grin on his face.

Stiles watched tons of ill-fated pairings cringe away from the beta werewolf as he ran around the school, with no care for student or teacher. It only continued during the pack meeting later, as well.

Suspiciously, Peter asked Stiles to exchange places. It was only once Stiles had agreed that he realized that the older wolf was trying not to be caught with his nephew. Fortunately, Stiles was able to keep his distance from both of them that night.

 

5. Stiles didn’t suspect something was actually up until he noticed something out of place in his room. It wasn’t so much “out of place” as “didn’t belong there,” and it was definitely a new addition. Thing is, he couldn’t even remember if it had been Lydia (who visited the day before for translation of a bestiary page), Scott (who played video games with him last night), or someone else who was the culprit.

So he did what he did best: he made a suspect list. It was called “Who put mistletoe in the _window frame_?”

Seriously, what a stupid place to put it. Who came in through the window?

 

Oh.

 

He tore up the list, sat in his swivel chair and contemplated the offending parasitic plant life hung over his window. His dad ended up cleaning his room and tossed it out before Christmas even came around.

 

+1. Life went on as usual, and the holidays passed with the mistletoe realization fading into a distant memory. School started again, the supernatural baddie of the week cropped up and the pack was doing their best to figure out what it was.

Cue the rest of the pack being busy with various obligations and Stiles being the only one to accompany Derek into the woods of the Preserve. Things were going great too, except that is was getting dark, it was cold, and—yeah, it was pretty much all horrible. He shivered and burrowed deeper into his sweatshirt, his breath coming out in little white clouds, floating up into the navy-blue sky.

Derek had told him to stay put, and being less inclined to tromp through more muck (the one snowfall they had was melted off by now), Stiles stayed and leaned against the nearest tree. It took a while, but Derek returned and shook his head, meeting Stiles beneath the tree.

“Lost the scent, Lassie?” Stiles joked; Derek bit back a retort and just glared him down. Stiles shivered and fiddled with the flashlight he was holding.

“The trail just ends. It’s really—”

Stiles looked up at him, expecting him to say “strange,” but was met with a measuring look instead. “Are you cold?”

Stiles shrugged, “A little I guess.” He frowned, “The trail just stopped?”

Derek was already stripping his leather jacket off as he considered how to answer, “Yeah. Scent, footprints—there’s just nothing.”

Stiles frowned at both the conundrum as well as the jacket being settled around his shoulders. “Thanks, but you shouldn’t have.”

Derek tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, making Stiles explain. In response, Stiles pointed the flashlight beam upward, shining on some greenery draped on the otherwise bare branches of the tree.

“Mistletoe.” Derek’s voice sounded a bit hoarse as he spoke, and Stiles had to laugh softly. Leaning in, he planted a sound kiss on the older werewolf’s lips. What he hadn’t expected was the reciprocity that came with his moment of bravery: Derek’s arm came up and his hand cupped the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling him in close as he returned the kiss. When they pulled back from that really not awful kiss, it was just enough so Derek could look him in the eyes, “You chose this tree on purpose, didn’t you?”

Stiles grinned cheekily, “You put the mistletoe in my window, didn’t you?”

Derek’s expression was all he needed to know his counter was true. They both smiled, Stiles shuffled a little bit and stamped his feet. “Well, this has been a fun adventure and all, but I can no longer feel my toes, so I think it’s time to head back.”

Not to mention he couldn’t feel his face anymore either. The entire way back Derek had his arm slung around Stiles’ waist. As Derek dropped him back off at his Jeep, he frowned over at Stiles, “You do know it’s not Christmas anymore, right?”

Stiles snickered, “Yeah, but I figured after you all tried so hard to make it happen…”

Derek gave the confused tilt of his head again, but Stiles steadfastly believed they had all been in on it. “Have a good night, Derek.”

He was almost pulling away when he slammed his foot on the brake and rolled his window down, sticking his head back out into the cold, “Hey, you don’t think it _flies_ , do you?”


End file.
